Stages
by itsjutme
Summary: Jesse's first year being attracted to Beca Mitchell wasn't an easy task. He's finally got his girl now. Dating in their sophomore year, follow them in their stages of their relationship. Rated M for adult situations. Read and Review.


A/N: I know these types of stories have been done before. Just putting my stuff out there. All mistakes are mine. Rated M for sexual stuff. Read and Review. Disclaimer: Don't own movie or the characters of Pitch Perfect.

Chapter 1: The Decision

It's all lead up to this-having sex for the first time. Beca and Jesse have been a couple for 4 months now. Beca wasn't ready to take the next step in their relationship. She wasn't a virgin either, she's been with one guy in high school. Jesse is so patient and understanding, giving Beca all the time she needs.

After having a great time on their date, the couple head back to Jesse's dorm. He pulls the key from his pocket, unlocks and holds the door open "Vwala M'Lady" he says with a smile.

"Thank you, kind sir" the brunette responds. Beca enters the room and strolls over and flops down on his bed. He shuts door and sits down next to her. Beca grabs Jesse's hand and intertwines their fingers together. The taller brunette looks at their joint hands and smiles at her with nothing but pure love in his eyes.

"Jesse I-"He cuts her off with a small kiss across her lips. Beca deepens the kiss running her tongue at his bottom lip, then granting access immediately as their tongues begin to dance, each moaning into the kiss. Air becomes necessary when they both break away panting.

"I'm sorry Bec's, I couldn't resist kissing you" Jesse managed to breath out.

The small girl cupped his face with her hands, smiling at him. "Jesse, I had a really nice time tonight."

"Me too Becs." He answered smiling back at her. Jesse cocked an eyebrow when Beca moved away. She sat up and crossed her legs on the bed.

"Uh… something wrong?" He asked.

"No." She took a breath and continued "I would like to talk to you about something though" she said with a straight face.

"Ok babe, I'm all ears" he stated. Jesse sat with his back against the wall and his hands in his lap. He gave the brunette his full and undivided attention.

Beca began "Firstly, please don't say anything until I'm done OK?" She said smiling "Just hear me out." Jesse acknowledged with a nod of understanding.

Beca got down from the bed onto the floor looking up at the ceiling deciding how to begin her speech. "Ok so, I first see you hanging out your parents' car window, singing to me. Yeah, I thought-what a weirdo. I couldn't believe my luck when you came strolling in the radio station with a pep in your step. She pursed her lips together and tilted her head to the side "Did you really think my dad was a taxi cab driver?" She held her hand up and shook her head for him not to answer.

"The shock I was in when you started calling my name initiation night-I wanted the ground to swallow me whole at that point. You were drunk talking about some aca-boy, aca-girl, and aca-babies. Dude really?!" Jesse began to laugh.

Beca began to breathlessly laugh "You were something else trying to entertain me at the radio station-it was annoying and adorable at the same time." Jesse was really patient and paying attention to every detail when Beca was talking. His brown eyes looked at her steel blue ones as he smiled widely at his beautiful girlfriend. She smiled back with just as much love. Beca continues as she starts pacing the floor.

"Regionals wasn't the best when I got arrested-after all I was helping a friend _'Putting myself out there'_ as my dad would say. I know I dug into you, and I'm sure it stung when I said you're not my boyfriend-you were just trying to help." The brunette brings her hand up to her face, "I was such a bitch to you. I'm sorry Jesse, I told you I don't do relationships. My parents divorced and my dad leaving really hit me hard. You've been nothing but good to me and I treated you so bad." She closed her eyes for a moment when a tear escaped down her cheek.

"Not to mention Semi's-boy, I really screamed at you then. Telling you to back off was one of the worst things I've ever said-cause I didn't mean it. I can't believe I'm about to say this nerd…Endings really are the best part." Jesse giggled.

"The Bellas beat The Trebles (sorry babe) as I ran down the aisle to kiss you-you kissed me back." A small blush crept on Beca's cheeks. "I'm gonna stop rambling now and get to the point." Jesse can see that the brunette girls is fidgeting and offers her a warm smile. "We have been a couple for 4 months now, so I wanted you to know that"…Beca paused, her heart started beating fast and her palms were sweaty.

Jesse got up from the bed and put his hands around her waist "Beca, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah Jess, I'm just nervous." She stammered.

"Honey, you can tell me anything. Don't be nervous, I won't judge you…you know" Jesse placed a light kiss on Beca's cheek. The brunette cupped her hands on Jesse's face and gazed deeply into his brown orbs.

In a very soft, low tone Beca tells him "Jesse, I'm ready to take the next step in our relationship. I want to have sex with you."

The biggest grin ever known to man arose on his face. That dorky, cheesy grin that she found adorable. "Only if you're sure Beca, I don't want you to feel pressured OK?"

"I'm sure Jesse, I've been thinking about this for a couple weeks now. She said biting her bottom lip.

"Let's celebrate!" Jesse exclaimed. He then swayed back and forth "Celebrate good times, come on" he started jumping up and down and singing.

Beca smacked him playfully "You're an idiot."

He grabbed her pulling them both on the bed laughing. Jesse leaned in for a kiss and Beca met him half way until their lips touched. Soft pecked kisses turned into open mouthed ones, which turned into a full make out session.

This went on for 20 minutes until Jesse pulled away panting "Bec's, we have to stop" he said. Beca understood why they needed to stop. Clearly, she could see Jesse's arousal from the large tent in his pants. The brunette smirked looking at his erection. Jesse blushed.

"Can I get you some cold water or something Jess" she said trying to hold back her amusement.

"I need something to calm down or take a cold shower" he sighed. Beca felt bad, she didn't want to tease her boyfriend and leave him _hot and bothered_ so to speak.

Beca quietly says "I can help you…uh…get rid of it."

"What?!" Jesse blinked.

Beca looked at him with her beautiful steel blue eyes "I want to take care of you Jesse" she winked.

Jesse was dumbfounded at the brunette's words. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it again. "Okay, if that's what you want" he responded supporting his dorky crooked smile.

Beca shakes her head at her nerdy boyfriend. She grabs his hand and leads him back toward the bed. Jesse spins the small girl around with his hands on her hips, kissing her passionately. Lips and tongues and teeth molding together with desire and need. Hands caressing bodies as moans fill the dorm room. Jesse is pressed against Beca, she can feel his hard on against her abdomen. The brunette breaks the kiss gasping for air.

She pats on the spot next to her on the bed to tell Jesse to "Lay down." Jesse complies, laying down on his back with his had propped up on the pillow. Beca immediately straddles Jesse grinding her hips to his receiving a low moan from him. Leaning down she crashes their lips together. His hands fly to her brown locks squeezing his fingers ever so gently.

"Oh Beca" he breathed.

She sat up and grabbed the hem of his shirt to pull it off. She scraped her nails down his chest earning more moans. Her left hand reaches down over his erection and she started rubbing up and down on his length. Jesse closed his eyes and puffed out the air he was holding in. The brunette unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled down the zipper providing some relief. She then snaked her way down his body pressing kiss after kiss until she reached his _'happy trail'_ to look up at him and sees his lust filled eyes boring down at her. Grabbing the hem of his pants and pulling them along with his boxer down his legs and she haphazardly threw them on the floor.

Nothing is in her way of his 8 inch manhood standing at attention for her. She wraps her hand around his stick of wonder, slowly pumping up and down.

"Oh God, Beca" moaning loudly.

She uses her thumb to rub the pre-cum excreting out of his mushroom tipped cock. Stroking a little faster, she cupped and massaged his balls with her other hand. He's squirming under her touch, moaning her name.

"Beca that feels so good baby" He can't help but grind his hips up as she continues stroking him faster.

"Fuuuck" he yells.

Beca loves every sound coming from her boyfriend. Jesse's panting heavily, she knows he's close to finishing. Humming and moans along with her name keeps spilling from his lips. She wants him to let go.

"Cum for me Jesse" she seductively whispers still stroking his cock.

That's all it took for him to come undone. His body starts to jerk, she can feel his dick pulsate as his hot, white cum ejects into the air falling on his chest.

"Ahhhh" shutting his eyes tight "Shit Beca…Oh my God."

After a few more jets of cum spill out, his body starts to relax. He's got a lazy smile on his face as his breathing starts to regulate. She leans forward kissing lips, pulling back a bit looking at him "pretty good huh?" smirking.

He slowly opened his eyes "Amazing…or rather aca-amazing as you girls would put it" he laughed. Beca just shook her head laughing at him.

"Do you want me to return the favor?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, it's ok, I can't wait for you to show me that you're a Sex God" she says sarcastically.

"I want to take a shower, wanna join me?" smiling at her.

"Sure, but no funny business Swanson!" She stated.

"Scouts honor Mitchell" he replied holding 3 fingers in the air.

Gathering a couple of towels and the shower caddy, Beca and Jesse head to the showers. Turning the water on until the steam sets the temperature, the couple disrobe eyeing each other's naked bodies. Jesse snakes his hand around Beca's waist and pulls her close kissing her neck.

"Jesse" Beca warns.

"I'm sorry babe, you're just so beautiful" speaking honestly.

"You're not so bad yourself stud" she looks him up and down biting her lip. 20 minutes after their shower, the couple exit and go back to Jesse's dorm. Beca gathers her belongings and Jesse walks her back to Baker Hall. Quickly giving the brunette a kiss, he bids her a goodnight.

"Goodnight Jess" the brunette waves. He turns around smiles and waves back.

**FRIDAY**

It's 8am and Beca is waiting for Jesse in the quad listening to her latest mix. The sun is shining with a nice cool breeze blowing. The brunette has a smile on her face because it's Friday and classes are usually done by the early afternoon which leave the night time free. She's bopping her head and her fingers are tapping on her lap. Jesse finally shows up removing the headphones from Beca's ears.

"What the-"Beca flinches "-You scared the shit out of my Jess!"

"Sorry babe, you were so into your mix you didn't even see me walking up." Jesse kneels down in front of Beca placing his hands around her waist and placing his lips on hers. They kiss for a few minutes when Beca breaks away trying to catch her breath. "Do you have anything to do this weekend Becs" he asks.

"No, not really. What do you have in mind Swanson?"

"Good, because I have plans for us babe. Benji went to his parents' house for the weekend so my dorm is free." Jesse pulls the brunette up on her feet. "We're going out on a date. Wear something really nice ok?" Jesse gives her his dorky grin. Beca nods. She reaches on her tippy toes and plants a kiss on his cheek. They both walk hand in hand to their classes. "I'll pick you at 7 Beca."

"Ok" Beca responds.

Jesse's last class ended at 1 so he goes back to his dorm and prepares for his surprise night with Beca. When he arrives, he cleans everything up then gets his stuff together to start decorating the room. He's been on cloud nine ever since his girlfriend told him she was ready to take their relationship to the next level. He really likes Beca a lot, ever since the first day he saw her. She intrigued him. He knew he had to get to know the freshmen. Now in their sophomore year, dating for four months, he's waited patiently for her. She's worth it he thought to himself.

After class, walking back to Baker Hall, Beca runs into her friend Stacie. "Hey Stace!" the brunette yelled.

"Hey Becs, what's up?" the taller brunette asks.

She seems nervous. "Stacie, I need your help. I'm going out on a date with Jesse tonight. Benji went away for the weekend so-"

The busty brunette cuts her off in mid-sentence. "Oooh, someone's gonna get Treble-boned tonight huh?" She said sounded excited for her smaller friend. Beca blushed as she stared at her girlfriend. "Seriously, what do you need help with?"

"Well…uh, last week I told Jesse I was ready to have sex with him." She stammered.

The tall brunette asked "Beca, are you a virgin?" She shook her head no.

Stacie grabs the smaller girls' hand and they begin to walk to Baker Hall. The tall brunette tells Beca she's got everything under control and she's going to give her a full body make over. Beca thinks to herself _"What the hell did I just get myself into?"_

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. Leave a review so I can continue. Love you awesome nerds!


End file.
